PvM Drop Rates
'PvM Drop Rates' Hellslave: 50 PvB's (100%) and a Rare (100%). ''' : '''Hellslave is one of the unique bosses in Krysis-RS. This boss is quest boss that has 1,000,000 HP and it's fairly easy to kill if you know what you're doing. Once killed, Hellslave will drop 50 PvB tokens along with some charms and a Rare. The Rare can range from items to such as Glavien Boots, Dragonbone Platebody to the more rarer ones like Torva Platelegs and Easter Carrots. The Hellslave boss also has the potential to drop a TokHaar-Kal which is the improved version of the Firecape. Nex: Torva Fullhelm (18%), Torva Platebody (18%), Torva Platelegs (18%), Pernix Cowl (18%), Pernix Body (18%), Pernix Chaps (18%), Virtus Mask (18%), Virtus RobeTop (18%), Virtus RobeBottoms (18%) and Zaryte Bow (18%). : Nex is one or the most hardest boss to kill in Krysis-RS. With it's Combat Triangle attacks, Nex is able to deal a lot of damages in seconds if you don't have the right prayers up. Having said that it is the hardest boss, it is also the easiest boss to get drops from being the highest at 18%. Nex is killable with both Melee and Range but never ever do Magic as it will not hit. General Graador: 1 PvB's (100%), Bandos Hilt (3%), Bandos Chestplate (5%), Bandos Tassets (5%) and Bandos Boots (5%). : General Graador is one of the most easiest God-War bosses to kill. Though General Graador easy to kill, it has a fairly low drop rate making Bandos Armour a somewhat rare armour in the game. General Graador is also a Money-Making boss for some people because of the easy kills. If camped there long enough, General Graador will drop Bandos armoury or weapons which range from 50m to 150m making it one of the easiest money gainers ingame. Kree'Ara: 1 PvB's (100%), Armadyl Hilt (3%), Armadyl Helm (5%), Armadyl Chestplate (5%) and Armadyl Platelegs (5%). : Kree'Ara is also one of the easy bosses in God-Wars dungeon. Kree'Ara drops range armour which is useful for killing Kree'Ara itself or other bosses like Corporal Beasts. Kree'Ara are commonly killed for it's rare drop, the Armadyl Hilt. This weapon is one of the strongest weapon in Krysis-RS and is mostly used for PK'ing and Risk Fighting. Kree'Ara is also one of the bosses that players use to make money out of. Dropping Armadyl Chestplates and Platelegs, players can easily earn up to 500m camping there if they are lucky. Commander Zilyana: 1 PvB's (100%), Saradomin Hilt (5%). : Commander Zilyana is one of the medium to hard bosses in Krysis-RS. Though having such power, Commander Zilyana lacks drops making it one of the bosses that no one wants to kill. However the Saradomin Hilt that Commander Zilyana drops creates a Saradomin Godsword which allows you to heal yourself whenever you activate the Special Attack making it useful for bossing. This is not one of the monster you want to go to as it barely gives any useful drops. K'ril Tsutsatroth: 1 PvB's (100%), Zamorak Hilt (5%) and Zamorakian Spear (8%) : K'ril Tsutsatroth is an easy boss to kill that only inflicts poison on to you when you have your prayer on. This boss also lacks drop making it another boss that no one wants to kill. However, K'ril Tsutsatroth plays a part in the Hellslave quest, dropping the First Page of the Unholy Book. The Zamorakian Spear that it drops, allows players to melee the Corporal Beast while the Zamorak Hilt that it drops, creates the Zamorak Godsword. The Godsword is both useful in PK'ing and PvM'ing as it freezes the opponent.